BOOM, BOOM, BOOM
by Cheshireontherun
Summary: Denial Silviera is a 15 year old girl from district five. Her life isn't so sweet but it gets even worse when she is reaped for the 34th hunger games, along side Nial Chrechuari, a boy she doesn't know much about. As the games progress many things happen. Alliances are formed, love blossoms in the most weird way, and murders occur. "May the odds be ever in your favour!"


**BOOM**

I trampled through the tropical rainforest, stumbling over twigs and large tree roots sticking up from the ground. Each time I paused to take a breath, I was overcome by an inexplicable fear that at any moment someone would jump at me and jab a knife into my body. That thought, the feeling of fear, kept me going non-stop. I continuously looked over my shoulder to ensure that no one was following me but feared turning my head back around in worry that I would be met face to face with my death. This constant anxiety was killing me. I didn't think I could take it anymore.

**BOOM**

I looked to the bright blue sky, that was the illusion of the arena, frantically at the sound of the second cannon. I assumed that the careers had begun their expedition where they killed off all the weak and useless, eliminating their competition. The thought that I might be next sent chills down my spine and I picked up my pace, zipping past the many natural obstacles.

Suddenly, I came across a large clearing lined with dandelions in their late-blooming stage. I twirled around in the middle of the small field and scanned the premises, seeing no visible movement amongst the thick, moss-covered trees of the rainforest.

If I wasn't wrong, it had already been about three days since all 24 tributes were deposited in the arena. I still remember the shock that overcome me as I rose up on the pedestal and was met with a sea of mud. Judging by the confused faces of the other tributes that had been around me, I'd assumed that they were all surprised too. When the countdown had started, I'd prepared myself for the leap and began working up a strategy to get to the cornucopia first, which sat neatly in the middle of our circle. I'd eyed the double-edged spear that had sat in the far corner of the steel contraption and quickly glanced from left to right, finding myself squished between two careers.

_Well that couldn't be a good start._

As the countdown had hit 7, I'd found the male tribute from my district, district 5. His name was Nial, as I thought, and I initially didn't know anything about him. He had stood far across from me on the right, gritting his teeth like he'd done all of our training sessions. I'd seen him around the factory I worked in back at home a few times, but I never really had the initiative to get to know him. He seemed distant but nice at the same time. Once during our training sessions, when I, being the clumsy me, had tripped embarrassingly over a wire causing the careers to snicker, he'd helped me up and asked if I was okay, to which I replied I was and after he'd just left. I didn't know what to think of him.

An abrupt whoop and holler broke me out of my thoughts as I noticed a group of people approaching the clearing I stood in.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath, fear rising in my stomach. I raced behind a large, hollow tree and remained still as I listened to their voices travel through the moist air.

"I can't believe that idiot from 12 actually begged us to spare his life." chuckled one guy. The other guy joined in with him and added.

"I know right? Like who does he think he is? We're the careers! We don't spare anyone!"

"Would you two shut up for a minute? You'll scare off the prey." a girl hissed and the two boys instantly stopped laughing.

"Come on Delta, relax would ya'? We're just playing." said the guy who had spoken first.

"Yeah, I know you're just playing." grumbled the girl who was called Delta. "But still, shut up." The two boys whined and another girl's chirpy voice chimed in.

"Hey aren't you guys hungry?"

"Ahhh." said one of the guys. "See? Learn from Cherry Delta. This is what I'm talking about." The girl Cherry giggled and I heard Delta scowl loudly.

"Whatever, but it won't be my fault when Gage and Silk get caught in some stupid trap and die." Both guys laughed and Delta huffed.

"Well if that ever happens," one of the guys named Gage or Silk sing-songed. "You'll save us wouldn't you?"

"No I wouldn't." said Delta.

"Aw, you would!" exclaimed Cherry. The trio laughed and left Delta to grumble to herself. I heard the footsteps slowly fade into the distance but didn't take another breath until they were far out of my sight.

"Phew." I let out a long sigh, and hesitantly stepped out of my hiding place, skimming the perimeter. I really needed to find some place to hide out in. Fast. But first, I needed to return to my previous hideout and retain my weapon.

As well as grabbing hold of the double-edged spear during the cornucopia fight and witnessing many deaths by hand right in front of my eyes, I had also managed to snatch up a flask, which was sort of in the way of everything but still managed to be useful. It held my water supply in it and as I remembered from earlier today, I'd still had a few sips left.

I'd dropped it all in a haste when my hideout in the cave of a tree had been engulfed with insects that'd piled themselves on top of me, suffocating me. I remember the feeling had been unbearable and I'd fled from there as fast as I could. Not having a hideout for the meantime, meant I was vulnerable to the careers and so I'd been running ever since. The thought that I wouldn't find my way back to my spear scared me and I pushed it away to the bottom of my mind, trudging back uphill to where I had come from.

**BOOM**

I instantly whirled around to look in the direction the careers had went. Guess they'd found another unlucky kid.

Not wanting to stay there for any longer, I left the large clearing and made my way back to where I assumed lay my flask and weapon. I made sure to always walk near a large tree or something I could hide behind in case someone attacked. Being alert and on the look out all the time, drained all of my energy and I couldn't even think about what awaited me in the near future.

The chances were slim that I'd get out of this hell hole alive. I wasn't much of a fighter even if I was physically strong and was always assigned the more troubling tasks in the factories than most girls my age. Our district was known for powering most of the electricity in Panem but kids ages 6 to 18 were forced to work in the machinery factories. From my past experience of hard physical labour, I had built up some muscle over the years and was quite fit for a 15 year old. My older brother, Jean, would always joke about how it was possible that I was more buff than him when he was already 21.

_Jean. _

At the thought of the brother I would probably never get to see again, my heart clenched. I shoved the thought away and focused on climbing up the hill to my old hideout.

When I finally arrived after, thankfully, no unexpected encounters or incidents, I found my hideout completely free from any insects. I crept forward to the dark, hollow cave, looking from left to right nervously. Slowly, I walked up to the edge of the gigantic hole and peeked in. The tip of my spear glimmered in the sun's rays and I could briefly make out the shape of the flask in the deep darkness. I sighed in relief that my items were still in their places and proceeded to crawl in. I flipped both my feet over the opening and slipped down, landing with a muffled thud. I reached for my spear and then felt around in the darkness for the flask. After rummaging for a few minutes with no luck, I frowned to myself. I could've sworn I'd seen its silhouette when I had looked in from the top of the cave. Where had it disappeared to now?

I contemplated that it would be better not to start cooing "Oh Mr. Flask! Where are you?" out loud, when all of Panem was watching.

That thought would only cross my mind ever so often, right before I was about to do something outrageous. I would think, _I wonder what everyone's expression is right now, watching me? _The thoughts never gave me any benefit, just gave me something else to worry about besides getting killed, but I found it funny that it had crossed my mind exactly now, at this point in time.

I shrugged and turned around in the empty dark space of the hollow tree. There was no real point to be thinking about useless things like this. I had to find my flask and get out of here, because if someone had took it but left the spear, that meant the person might as well be somewhere near by, and I definitely didn't want to get into another battle. The first one I'd had, had been bloody enough for me to call it quits on the whole killing aspect of the hunger games. I think it was a boy from district four because he'd been hurling tridents at me like a robot. And when he'd run out, he freaked and just jumped on me, throwing fists everywhere. I'd given him a few unfortunate scratches that had gushed blood all over the place and I'd gotten pretty hassled from that one when he ripped the spear from my arms and threatened to penetrate my chest. I'd kneed him in the balls and he'd fallen off of me groaning and clutching the painful body part. I remember I'd snatched up the flask and spear, and raced away from there like a train without brakes. There was no way I ever wanted to repeat that incident.

Focusing back on my search, I trailed around the walls of the tree, tracing my fingers across the eccentric swirls of the age-old wood. I was so entranced with the fascinating work of nature that I didn't notice what was in front of me and tripped over some big object. I fell face first and groaned at my stupidity. Raising myself up on my elbows, I reached for my spear and was about to get up when...

"Uhhh." a low male voice sounded from the shadows. I instantly sprang up and pointed my spear in the direction of the noise. How could I have been so naïve to not even consider the possibility of someone else being in the cave with me? Uh, why was I so dumb?!

"Don't move." I commanded, trying to seem scary and menacing, and as if I could rip someone's throat out with my bare hands. I heard the guy shuffling around despite my command and soon I could make out his lean, upright silhouette in front of me.

I raised the spear up again defensively and tried again. "Get out of the cave." The guy moved towards the exit without protest and climbed out of the hole with ease.

It had taken me at least 10 minutes just to clamber out of here while being suffocated by millions of insects.

I grumbled enviously and proceeded to crawl out of the cave, trying not to seem like a totally helpless child. I failed miserably though and toppled onto the mossy ground as I reappeared in the tropical forest. A second later, I recalled exactly what position I was in at the moment and I bolted upright, instantaneously thrusting my spear forward.

The guy who I'd found staggered back and away from the pointy end of my weapon.

Now that we both stood in the warm sunlight and I could make out his features clearly, I studied the guy closely.

He was about two heads taller than me, very lean and lanky, but with broad shoulders and an intimidating look. He had tousled, wavy thick black hair that fell over his eyes and his crystal blue irises stared back at my identical ones. He was in the same outfit we had all been dressed in. Dark brown capris, large orange construction boots, a light baggy black t-shirt and a water-proof material brown jacket. It was similar to what people usually wore to the hunger games and we all looked pretty bleak in the outfit.

The boys' familiar eyes and hair struck a chord with me and I felt my face heating up in embarrassment.

I was holding my spear up to Nial, the one guy who was supposed to be my **_ally_**.


End file.
